


It's Beginning to Feel a Lot Like Christmas

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cabin Fic, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lots of references to holiday music, Winter storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: The Danvers family take a trip to an old favorite:  their cabin in the woods.  Despite the snowy storm outside, inside, it was warm and perfect.Lena reflects upon this Christmas— her first Christmas— where she finally realizes what the holiday should feel like, when she gets to spend it with someone she loves.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	It's Beginning to Feel a Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
> Part of my Christmas backlog for 2020 and one that I wrote, rewrote, edited, rewrote again, for maybe a hundred times before it became this. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Here's my mood-board, for inspiration:
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Enjoy 💛  
> 

  


  


Streams of ribbon, of reds, whites and greens, and a few mixed in between, curled in pools on the floor, creeping into the partially unrolled sheet of wrapping paper; its edge held down simply by a roll of tape. Gift tags were strewn on the side, meticulously selected from its package and ready to be written with love, aimed to provide a heartfelt welcome to its recipient. Adjacent to this merry festivity of decorative wrappings, lay mounds of bags filled with gifts, patiently awaiting the moment they were dressed for the upcoming holiday.

Lena placed her scissors down to reach for her wine, a lovely accompaniment of sweetened grapes infused with hints of apples and a tinge of honey, complimenting its other tart and fruity counterparts. This beverage of choice was a sweet treat of its own; a just desserts of sorts that kept her body temperate and relaxed while in the middle of her task, preparing for Christmas with the Danvers family. 

They had all decided to take a week-long vacation up into the mountains to an old family favorite— a modest cabin, isolated, and frequented over the years. The fresh air and change of scenery brought nostalgia, along with a sense of peace and the comfort of family. It had come of use when reunions were necessary, or when a well-needed break from city life was called for, or like now, when Christmas peered just around the corner.

The quaint housing with exposed logs kept true to its rustic appeal. The inner timbers of golden maple browns, rich tones of darkened bark and the occasional knotting of wood fused this little haven together. The main source of warmth emanated from the stone fireplace, centered squarely in the common room, allowing its embers to put on a dazzling show of lights which danced like sugarplum fairies along the walls. The pirouettes, skipping, and hopping moved silently to coordinate their show of display, and made the hues of oranges and yellows seem brighter, lighting the place with a glow which would welcome any wintry traveller. The aromatic scent of burning hickory, or cedar, or, whatever it was that Lena smelled, filled her lungs with an essence of peace; it was a very different kind of warmth that exuded from her gas fireplace, back in her penthouse in the middle of National City.

Cozy in her wool socks, leggings and oversized knit sweater, Lena found the bear-skin lined floor— which Kara was adamant was not real because she would never condone the killing of animals solely for the purpose of decorating one’s home— fairly comfortable. With a bottle of white and the fire by her side, her little nest of holiday cheer was complete. Well, maybe except for one thing, or rather, a person that was missing. Alex.

True to Alex's nature of wanting to be better prepared than not, she had volunteered to go into town with Jeremiah to grab a few last minute items for the winter's storm which was forecasted to hit later that evening. Though, from the sound of the howling wind and its rhythmic pelting of crystallized snow against the window, it was evident that the blizzard had made its arrival earlier than expected. The sharp click-clack of ice echoed in the background, like a charmer tossing more than their fair share of pebbles at the glass pane, too eager to see their loved one make an appearance. Lena looked over her shoulder to the door, attention called by the rattling of the wooden entrance, hoping that Alex and her father had safely made it back. Alas, the sound was only the beckoning of frosty air, attempting to batter down the barricade and invade their humble abode.

Disappointed, and slightly worried, Lena took a break from wrapping and reached for her glass. A tide of liquid candy brushed by her lips and swept onto her tongue. Lena had to give it to the Danvers duo. For a brand she's never heard of, it was surprisingly delicious.

With the jazzy melody and charming timbre of Micheal Bublé singing, “ _It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas_ ,” to the classical tones of Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, and even the enveloping warmth of Nat King Cole singing, “ _The Christmas Song_ ” sprinkled in, Lena found it easy to fall back into a calmer spirit. Alex had been through much worse than a fistfight with Jack Frost while tasked with obtaining rolls of toilet paper and canned goods. And if there ever truly was a problem, all it would take would be a single press of a certain time piece and Supergirl would be swift to the rescue— barring a bit of delay from waking due to a food coma, and grumpily having to get up and leave her "happy place," nestled between Imra and a giant teddy bear. 

Lena chuckled at the contradictory image and shook her head. The Danvers siblings were definitely something. A pair of hard-working, brave heroes, who had a tender, soft and sometimes childish side, reserved only for those they were close to. Lena saw many of both first hand. At some point, Alex practically made Lena take a blood oath to never photograph or tell anyone about the few onesies she was gifted and broke out every winter. One was courtesy of Kara: a Slytherin uniform which was happily matched to Kara's Hufflepuff's, and Winn's, a Darth Vader getup, worn whenever the two wanted to geek out on wintery evenings, watching marathons of Jedis slicing their way through the galaxy. And though Alex denied ever _wanting_ to put any of them on on her own free will, all it took was a little nudge from her siblings and she was all in. To Lena's luck, she's even secretly seen a photo of the trio passed out in coordinating Hogwarts costumes after a Harry Potter spree one weekend, many years back. Lena endearingly thanked Eliza for having taken that picture.

Setting her glass down, Lena hummed along to "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas," entranced by the smooth tone of Mr. Bublé once more. She picked up where she left off, grabbing some green ribbon to tie a healthy bow atop a present. Looking upon the masterpiece, she smiled, remembering how this never used to be part of her life. How Christmases past used to involve solitary nights, documentaries and her favorite bottle of red. How, eventually Kara brought friendship into her life, followed shortly thereafter by the introduction to Alex, and how the uncanny relationship between the DEO agent and she, blossomed into something more. And now, how Christmas finally generated that sense of togetherness that everyone always seemed to brag about.

  


_"Lena, come with us," Alex said a few weeks back, a tenderness in her voice._

_"Alex, I really shouldn't. I hardly made a welcoming impression to your organization. The chaos from my mother, the fact that I've, on more than one occasion been involved in some event that had caused harm to your agents. I—"_

_"Lena," Alex said softly, her hands capturing the other woman's, "you, on more than one occasion have been the reason we've defeated a number of our enemies. You've worked on clearing your name, and honestly, to hell with what they think. They'll have to come around at some point for all the good you've done. And if they so as much give you a hard time any time soon, you bet I'll give them a talking to. Maybe even more," Alex smiled._

  


Lena remembered it being one of the first times Alex was determined to stand up for Lena against her own people; people Alex considered to be family. She was hesitant to attend the DEO holiday party, but through Alex's convincing words and instinctual protectiveness, Lena agreed. They had only been dating for a few weeks at that point, so she was surprised when Alex asked that night, if they could take their relationship one step further and become serious. Alex had mustered up the courage, but her nervousness was obvious in the way she kept thumbing over Lena's hands. In those hazel eyes however, Lena saw genuine tenderness, excitement, and hope. She couldn't help but smile and say yes. And if they solidified their relationship like one of Kara's picture perfect Hallmark endings with a kiss under the mistletoe that night, Lena couldn't have cared less.

Continuing on with her evening's task, she gave pause to chuckle at a memory conjured up by the transitional introduction of " _Feliz Navidad_ " blazing in the room. Pink cheeks rose with a quiet snicker escaping, as she recalled how Alex and Kara partnered up during karaoke a few nights back with the super friends, donning elf ears upon their head, drunkenly swaying and admittedly butchering— possibly slurring— the words. Her face never hurt so good. Having family like Alex and Kara, was something else. But it meant the world.

Present after present was wrapped until company arrived. Jeremiah shivered and stomped in, giving Lena a friendly smile and nod before tending to the supplies. Though Alex was no where in sight. She was about to inquire of her whereabouts until she heard Alex's voice call from outside, informing her father about something with the car. Allowing the two to continue tending to their work, Lena left well alone, relieved to have them back safe.

After a while, Jeremiah disappeared, having mumbled something about needing a hot shower as soon Alex stepped in. Catching a glimpse of Alex's snow covered beanie, Lena looked up to pass a welcoming smile to Alex; her hands kept busy addressing a stubborn bow that refused to look anything but crooked. Quietly, Alex shook off her winter coat and settled in, momentarily pausing as she saw Lena humming away and dressing up the presents. The ease with which Lena moved, the comfortable flow of which she found herself in while happily humming to music, caught Alex's full attention, seemingly finding Lena in her natural element. Alex couldn't help but look upon her with awe. The softness she came to adore about Lena, the side only she was privy to, spread a warmth to her chest.

Unable to stay away, Alex quietly padded over, kneeling behind to Lena to snake her arms around her torso. She perched her chin upon her shoulder, joining Lena in tune. Lena pressed back into Alex's body, feeling the cold of Alex's face against her own, but found comfort in her touch. They swayed together to "Holly Jolly Christmas," laughing quietly when Alex swiftly took the opportunity to peck Lena on the cheek after hearing the words, _'Kiss her once for me'_.

  


"Mmmm, your lips and face are so cold, love," Lena said with a shiver.

"Mmmmm," Alex hummed, her lips staying pressed against Lena's. "'Cause baby it's cold outside," Alex responded melodically, snickering as she did so.

  


They stayed like that for a while until a new, unfamiliar song started to play— unfamiliar to Lena that is. Apparently, all it took was a few bars of the piano intro to play, to make Alex immediately hop up and scurry over to Kara's laptop.

  


"Nope, nope, nope!" Alex repeated as she quickly went to stop the selection from continuing.

"Alex," Lena chuckled. "Is it really that bad?" she asked, voice laced in amusement.

"Oh, it's bad," Alex responded as she skimmed the playlist for something more appropriate. "No one _really_ wants to listen to ' _Christmas Shoes_ ' without wanting to cry, and I am certainly _not_ ready to cry."

"I don't think I'm familiar."

"You don't wanna be."

"Love, if it's so bad, then why does Kara have it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. What I do know, is that it's evil."

  


Lena couldn't help but laugh at Alex's adamant stance on the song in question.

  


"Yes! I found one," Alex said excitedly. 

  


As the music began to play, she walked over back to Lena with a bashful smile upon her face. 

  


"Dance with me?" Alex asked, her hand reaching out to Lena. "I'm sure your butt's fallen asleep anyway since you're still sitting in the same spot I left you hours ago," she giggled.

  


Lena raised a brow, the corner of her lips curled upwards, playfully questioning Alex's bold assumption, but Alex didn't respond, only mimicking the same facial expression, daring Lena to argue otherwise. Allowing Alex to win, Lena shook her head and stood up, reluctant to admit that her ass had most definitely fallen asleep.

Alex held Lena's hands in hers and gazed upon soft green eyes and the curly waves of raven locks framing her face. Her fingers reached up to tuck a strand behind Lena's ear, enamored by her beauty.

  


"I know what's missing," Alex smirked. She turned to reach for the Santa hat sitting along the edge of the sofa and carefully placed it upon Lena's head and grinned. "There. Perfect."

"Love," Lena quirked her brow once more, a smile toying at her lips. "I'm plenty festive tonight. I'm even still holding this— hold on." 

  


With a Christmas bow in hand, Lena peeled off the sticky backing and ungracefully plopped it atop Alex's head, causing them both to fall into a fit of giggles before Alex curled her arm around Lena's waist to pull her close; her hand upon the small of Lena's back. With her other hand, she entangled her fingers with Lena's and raised their arms halfway to lead them in an animated dance while spinning her around. Both ended up laughing even more at the lack of coordination Alex appeared to have, thanks to the slipperiness of sock covered feet.

  


"And here I thought I'd been the one drinking," Lena quipped, her cheeks flushed and sore from their constant antics.

"Shhhh, I know what I'm doing," Alex responded, suddenly recovering and changing the pace. She dipped Lena back with a steady hand, firm without incident. 

  


Upon tipping back up, Lena found herself pressed up against Alex's chest as the end of the song completed, and another one followed. The melody was much slower now, Kelly Clarkson's hopeful voice filling the air, soothing them with her rendition of, "My Grown Up Christmas List." Their foreheads touched as they relaxed into each other's arms. Lena gently draped hers around Alex's shoulders, as Alex looped hers around Lena's waist. They swayed together in peaceful harmony, their hearts filled with joy, thankful to have found each other.

  


"I love you, Lena," Alex whispered against the press of lips on Lena's forehead.

"I love you, Alex," Lena let out with a calming sigh.

  


And while the storm escalated its wrath outside, pounding against the timber, rattling the windows with forceful gusts, howling to remind them of the troubles that lay beyond their little cabin, for now, in this humble capsule, time had stopped and love had won. Alex and Lena finally found a place, even just for one night, where they had the one thing their hearts had always longed for, reassuring them that everything they lived through, led them to experience this moment together.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Find me and more of my AgentCorp randomness on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com).  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
